In wide band receivers for analog or digital TV, usually continuous Automatic Gain Controls (AGCs) are used in the RF receiver circuit to adapt to the level of the input signal. Continuous AGCs are used since use of step AGCs with a step size of e.g. 1 dB or larger will cause severe impairments to the image. In an analog TV an annoying glitch in the image will occur in case gain in the RF receiver circuit is adjusted in steps, whereas in a digital TV such stepwise adjustment of gain can in some cases result in a complete loss of the image when a gain step higher than 0.5 dB is used. Moreover, for multi-tuner applications a step of gain in one tuner can cause impairment in the image received by the second tuner. Thus, in multi-tuner applications a low noise amplifier with a fixed gain is normally used to provide a splitter function before the signal is delivered to the two or more tuners.
From a design point of view it is preferred for a number of reasons to implement a step AGC, since it is easier to meet the requirements in terms of low power consumption, low noise, together with a high linearity and gain with a step AGC than with a continuous AGC. In general, a step AGC allows a simpler design and a receiver with improved performance with respect to a number of parameters can be obtained.
WO 2004/086757 describes a TV tuner for receiving analog TV signals. The TV tuner includes a step AGC amplifier 1 that is adjusted in steps of 0.1, 0.5 or 1 dB only during a vertical synchronization interval in order not to generate severe visual artifacts in the image. In order to obtain this, the step AGC is adjusted based on a vertical synchronization signal v-sync provided by a separate circuit, namely an Intermediate Frequency (IF) demodulation circuit.